Zyro Kurogane
Zero Kurogane (Japanese: 黒銀ゼロ, Kurogane Zero) also called the Blader of Fire is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. His Beyblade is Samurai Ifraid W145CF. Seven years prior to the events of Beyblade Zero-G, Zero witnessed the last battle with No. 1 Blader in the World, Gingka Hagane tripumphing against the God of Destruction, Nemesis. Although Zero was very little at the time, he has admired Gingka ever since and vowed to be just like him one day. Soon enough, Gingka would give Zero his future-to-be Beyblade, Samurai Ifraid W145CF. Zero was young at the time, and did not understand the power his Beyblade would contain. However, what he did know, is that he would be grateful for his idol and would meet him again. Now, in the present, Zero is older and is an advanced Blader. He still has the vow to meet Gingka Hagane one day and challenge him to a battle, to become the Blader of tomorrow. What Zero doesn't know, is that Beyblade entered a new era; into the Zero-G. Zero will put his full potential and dreams of meeting Gingka into his Beyblading because he does not want to back down, not now, not ever. Zero is currently on his way to becoming the next No. 1. Character design Manga Zero's character has large and spiky black hair with a flaming orange-red highlight. With a pale-white skin tone, Zero has big spiked, black eyebrows and dark blue eyes. In attire, Zero wears a purple jacket with collars lining at his neck with lime-green zippers on them; along with two circular lime-green details, and spiky grey endings. With this, Zero wears a grey shirt with a white belt supported by a lime-green design. While having dark-red long skinny-jeans with spiked endings as well. Lastly, Zero wears purple shoes with orange-red, hot-rod highlights on them. As a young child though, Zero had a different appearance. Being small with smaller hair and a different attire. Wearing an open jacket with buttons and finger-less gloves; and a tee-shirt underneath; along with shorts and small shoes. Anime Compared to the manga, Zero has the overall same general design; minus a few differences. Zero skin is not pale and has more of a skin tone. He has brighter blue-eyes along with this. Zero's jacket is instead an indigo-blue rather than purple with flaming hot-rod designs in place of the yellow ones. Zero's sleeve zippers are now golden and has darker brown gloves. Zero's belt is remotely unchanged except for more golden details for the yellow variants. His pants are a darker red with golden leg zippers. Lastly, Zero's shoes have a brighter scorching highlight, and an overall black replacing the manga's purple. History Anime As a small child, Zero Kurogane found Gingka Hagane banish Nemesis from the world and in the fate of the universe, defeat it. Zero was shocked at this and grew a happiness inside. A happiness that would make him idolize Gingka. Shortly after, Gingka Hagane gave Zero a gift. Although it is not certain as to why Gingka decided for a gift, Zero knew that it was something to remember Gingka by; a memento. The gift was a Beyblade, that Beyblade would become Zero's future Bey, Samurai Ifraid W145CF. Zero was very happy that day he received Samurai Ifraid and with it, he vowed to meet Gingka when he was older and battle him. Manga Zero Kurogane's story is generally the same as the anime except that Zero never actually met Gingka Hagane before and aspires to meet him one day and battle him to become the No. 1 Blader in the World. As revealed in the first chapter, Zero hails from a village in the mountains where he was the Best Blader there. However, he was used to normal BeyStadiums and was unbeknownst to Zero-G BeyStadiums at the time. Anime Zero is revealed to have met Gingka, when he was younger, and it was Gingka who gives him his Samurai Ifraid W145CF. Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G In The Dawn of a New Era!, Zero traveled to Metal Bey City in order to participate in a tournament at a local park. After winning the tournament, he headed towards the Bey-Park, which holds the world famous Zero-G Stadium, which Zero had never heard of. He participated in the Battle Royale competition and was the victor. He challenged Shinobu Hiryuuin, the Park's #1 Blader, to a battle, to which Shinobu accepted. Manga Metal Fight Beyblade 4D During the closing events that eventually lead to the destruction of Nemesis by the Legendary Blader, Gingka Hagane; Zero was a witness and saw the mass event on that day of miracle. Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Zero Kurogane debuted in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G: Chapter 001. In it, Zero rode wearing a robe with his horse and partner, Rekkagou to the Metal Bey City B-Pit. There he challenged the "B-Pit's Best Blader" Shinobu Hiryuuin in battle. That battle was held in the Zero-G Attack Type BeyStadium and proved difficult for Zero and lost because of the BeyStadium's constant swaying. Zero then gave him all of his clothing for winning and left on Rekkagou. Later at night, Zero mysteriously found clothes that perfectly fit him but was trapped by a mysertious Blader known as the Masked Blader-X. He told Zero he would tell him about Gingka Hagane if Zero won and they accepted. They battled in the Zero-G Attack Type BeyStadium and told Zero that in order to win, he must not be afraid to enter the Zero-G and use all of his power. Zero used this and defeated Masked Blader-X with Ifraid's Special Move, "Burning Upper". He told Zero he was actually Gingka's old friend, Kenta Yumiya and that Gingka is overseas training; Zero could visit him one day if he became stronger. Zero thanked him and rode on Rekkagou to the B-Pit for a rematch with Shinobu. Beyblades Pre-Samurai Ifraid - Prior to owning Samurai Ifraid, Zero owned a generic Beyblade before it, in his youth. This Beyblade appeared to have a Face with Japanese characters on it, and a triangular "Clear Wheel" with patches or rather, locks on each side. Also with a "Metal Wheel" with swirled designs covering the gaps created by its "Clear Wheel". It is unknown if it used a Track and Bottom, or a 4D Bottom. Samurai Ifraid W145CF - Zero's current Beyblade. A Beyblade of Zero-G based on the mythical Ifrit and likewise, being of fire origin. Beast Samurai Ifraid's beast is depicted as a samurai-armoured ifrit in scorching, blazing fire wielding a sword of flames. It has a trail of fire coming out from the back of its samurai helmet. Its armour is a bright-red with blue or black details around. There is a sword-holder around its waist meant to hold the fiery sword. It also has vicious horns, glowing white eyes, and sharp nails on its hands. Special Spin moves *'Burning Upper': (Japanese: アッパーバーニング) Zero Kurogane's very first Special Spin move first used and seen in the manga's first chapter. It consists of Samurai Ifraid dashing towards its opponent in a trail of fire while submerged in blazing flames. Samurai Ifraid uses the "double-contact" of its CF Bottom and charges at its opponent with fire all around, resulting in an explosion. *'Shooting Star Crash' (Japanese: シューティングスタークラッシュ) Zero's second Special Spin move first used and seen in The Dawn of a New Era!. The move is very reminiscent of Gingka Hagane's first one, Pegasus Starblast Attack. With the same concept, Zero commands Ifraid to take the skies and start dashing down to "crash" the opponent and deplete their spin completely. They even contain "star" in their names. Trivia *Kurogane is Japanese for "black steel". **This is quite fitting, seeing as how Gingka's last name, "Hagane", is Japanese for "steel" and they have "gane" at the end of their surnames. *The flaming highlight on Zero's hair, belt, and shoes are a reference to the creature, his Beyblade, Samurai Ifrajd is based on; the Ifrit which is associated with fire. **Zero primarily has black hair, another reference to "kurogane". *''D.M. Fighter Honoo'', a manga created by Takafumi Adachi has the main character, Honoo, bear similar design traits with Zero. *At the "Beyblade 2012 Japan Championship 2012" held in Japan, the winners received an autographed whiteboard sketch of Zero. *It was revealed in the manga's first chapter that Zero's favourite BeyStadium is the Attack Type BeyStadium. Gallery zero1.png zero2.png|Zero and his bey Samurai Ifraid W145CF zero3.png zero4.png Zero Jumping Preview.PNG Zero Anime.PNG Zero and Samurai.png ZeroKuroganeManga.png|Manga Artwork Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Zero-G Characters